Momma's Little Ed
"Momma's Little Ed" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Edd is driven insane by suspicious sticky note demands. Plot Ed and Eddy are at Edd's House watching him doing his daily chores and marveling at the unquestioning faith and obedience he puts in the sticky notes which tell him what to do. It's just too tempting for Eddy and so while Edd is checking that nothing has been missed he and Ed forge a whole bunch of stickies that are unlike any Edd's seen before. He's puzzled, but since his parents clearly wrote them, they must make sense in some obscure way. So what looked to Eddy like being just another humdrum day suddenly becomes a barrel of laughs as he watches Double D stuff himself with grubby broom fluff and then dress Rolf's bemused pet pig in his father's best suit. Rolf's not too chuffed so Edd moves on to the next task - borrow a cup of sugar from the neighbors… except the neighbors in question are Lee, May and Marie and they have more than sugar in store for the innocent Edd. Eddy's gloating almost raises Edd's suspicions so he tries to save himself by reminding Edd his parents seem to be getting weirder but this backfires because Edd decides he can't live at home any more so will move in with Eddy who's not too keen on sharing. A big row follows and Edd gets the push but Ed's quivering lip plays on guilty Eddy's feelings and the day ends with him tucking Double D up in bed and although clearly there are some things even Momma Eddy won't do! Quotes *'Ed': mangled from the sewing machine "I am all dressed up and ready to go guys" Eddy: "Fashion victim!" ---- *'Eddy': up another sticky note "Oh great, what's this one say? 'Dear Edward, stop breathing because the sink is clogged'?" ---- *'Ed': Eddy forge a sticky note "That is so lame Eddy" Eddy: "Oh, and you're like a human photocopier, Mr Perfecto?" Ed: out sticky note "Dare to compare!" Eddy: shocked "Will you ever cease to amaze me Ed?" Ed: "Yes, I will" ---- *'Rolf': Victor's horns with an out-sized rasp "There you go Victor, Rolf's eyes sting with your beauty… ahhh Rolf is good!" hears a pig squealing "Wilfred? Are you eating Rolf's hose again?" ---- *'Rolf': seeing Wilfred in the suit "Hello, Ed Boys. Why must you spoil Wilfred with this lavish monkey suit? This will only leave him to search for a life as an airline steward." ---- *'Rolf': Edd asks what Rolf was putting on his head "The hat of discipline. Do you live in a cave?!" Trivia *Apparently, Edd's impression of the apocalypse is an embarrassing sticky note. *Edd breaks the Fourth Wall when Eddy blames Kevin, yet Edd claims "Kevin wasn't even in this show". *All of the sticky notes written to Edd are written with only one D, instead of two. *When Ed and Edd were messing up Eddy's room, Eddy only became angry with Edd but not quite at that level with Ed. Ed was equally as much of a pest, and you'd think Eddy would have thrown him out too. *One of the few times any of the Eds stand up to the Kankers. *Did you notice the liscense plate on the car? AKA 897! Video Dg3sooQThkM Category:Episodes Category:Season 3